To Finally Hold Your Hand
by The Slamm'n SK
Summary: Yugi fears that Yami will one day leave him. He's been dealing with this fear for several months and soon Yami finds out. Yami also finds out about Yugi's secret crush and admits to his crush on the boy. They can't love each other in the real world so they go on a quest within the Millennium Puzzle to restore the pharaoh's body. They encounter Ryou and Bakura on their pursuit.
1. Feelings Revealed

_The pairings involved in this story are YugiXYami RyouXBakura. In the show both the Brittish kid and the evil spirit are called Bakura so Ryou is the young Brit Bakua._

_P.S. Later Chapters may be a little lemony and yaoi-ish. Consider that a warning. I have rated this story M for that particular reason. So if this chapter isn't all that lemony, then the next one may be. You have been warned. Please turn back if Yaoi bothers you or makes you uncomfortable.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One- Feelings Revealed<strong>

It was a clear summer evening in the city of Domino. The stars shone brightly above the buildings and street lights. The streets were near empty and a calm breeze blew found nights like this ideal to take his twilight trek through the city. Roaming the street after dark kept his mind off his inward thoughts in which he found bothersome to mull over.

There was one thought in particular that buzzed through his head from time to time. It involved the spirit of the millennium puzzle and the bond in which the two share. He was worried one day Yami would have to leave him and their connection with each other would grow cold. Yugi had also hidden his true feelings from the Pharaoh for a while now, constantly cutting off their mind link and brooding over his dreaded worries.

"I'll be back soon Grandpa!", the boy announced as he walked out the door of the game shop.

"Ok Yugi, just don't stay out too late. I don't want you losing too much night rest", his grandpa hinted, waving to Yugi before hurrying back to bed. Grandpa wanted to make sure his grandson was alright, but couldn't last more than two minutes on his feet in his exhausted state and let Yugi attend to his business.

Yugi nodded, now beginning to walk away from the shop and down the city block. He let out a sigh hoping some of his pestering thoughts would float away in the breeze. Acknowledging the unhappiness he sensed in Yugi's soul, Yami emerged from the puzzle, transparent and visible only to Yugi.

/What's wrong Yugi?/,Yami inquired over their mind link, his voice warm with concern.

/Nothing. I just needed to get some fresh air is all. It helps me clear my mind./, Yugi mentally responded/

/Clear your mind of what exactly?/

/Well… that's not really important, now is it?/,Yugi retorted, wishing his darker half would drop the subject.

The two went a few minutes without saying a word to the other. Both Yugi and Yami had cut off their mind link, both having a private conversation with themselves.

/If the Pharaoh finds out about how I feel about him, I may end up driving him away sooner than he plans to go!/,Yugi's mind cried.

/Yugi's been acting quite peculiar as of late. Could he be onto how I feel about him/, The Pharaoh considered Yugi's weird behavior to be him simply reacting to finding out about his inner thoughts.

/Yami will leave me…/

/Yugi doesn't feel the same way.../

/There's only one way to find out./

/I'll have to tell him. It's a risk I'll have to take./, They re-opened their mind link to attempt to speak with the other.

Yugi had been walking for about ten minutes until he approached the Domino City Park. He entered under the iron arc and followed the street lights along an illuminated path. It led him to the swings, the perfect setting for anyone who wanted a quiet place to think. The boy took a seat in the middle swing, his gaze set toward the ground and holding onto the chains on either side of him.

/I wish I could tell you Yami. I really wish I could./, Yugi's voice broke, getting fainter until it became a weak whimper. A tear welled up in his eye, before spilling out onto his cheek. His tear triggered Yami's senses. The Pharaoh emerged from the millennium puzzle once more, this time with a worried look on his face.

/Yugi, please tell me what's troubling you. I feel like I've done something wrong when you cry./, he put forth. He felt Yugi's sadness become his own. The sight of the others emotional anguish caused an even greater pain in himself.

/I can't tell you. You'll hate me./, the smaller boy whimpered.

/Yugi, nothing you could ever do or tell me would make me hate you./

/I hope you're right.../,Yugi nodded once.

/We have a special bond and nothing can break it. Not even words Yugi./ Yami smiled warmly, locking eye contact with Yugi.

When Yami's ruby eyes gazed into Yugi's amethyst orbs, they could feel their desire and need for each other increase. Both boys blushed slightly, staining their cheeks a light pink. After watching into the others eyes for quite some time, Yugi purple specks began to well with tears once more, before putting his arm around the taller teen and pulling him to himself. He buried his face into the darker one's chest, weeping.

/Yugi?!/

/Please don't leave me Pharaoh. I need you in my life to go on!/

/Everything is going to be all right little one. I'm not going anywhere./ Yami cooed over their mind link.

/You mean you'll stay?/Yugi sniffed, watching back at his dark half.

/Of course. What gave you the impression of me going away?/

/I've been having nightmares about it and since then they began to take over my every thought./,Yugi retorted his voice breaking every now and then.

/I see that now./, Yami's answered, as the millennium insignia glowed on his forehead before quickly faded away./So that's what's been bothering you for the past couple of months. I sensed you were hiding something./

Yugi blushed, sensing his darker half creeping through his mind, reading all his thoughts, fantasies and dreams.

"Yami..", Yugi's lips quivered as words finally slipped past them. "I love you."

"Yugi..",the Pharaoh said his angel's name ever so softly, his voice warm and heavenly.

"I know you may not feel the same way I do for you, but I just want you to know how I feel about you", the shorter boy said out loud.

"You've got it all wrong little one. I too have the same feelings for you. I care about you Yugi and I would never let anything happen to you.",Yami gently put forth, bringing his hand up to is light's face and, gently cupping it. He blushed as Yugi's beautiful, shimmery amethyst orbs gazed up into his dark,crimson optics. He leaned i n until his lips were mere inches from Yugi's delicate. pink lips.

"I will never leave your side my love. Don't you ever forget that",he whispered, pressing his lips to Yugi's. chastely, and ever so gently kissing him.

Neither boy could feel physical sensation of the kiss, but their need for each other created the feeling within their heads, filling the void for solid and physical contact.

Yugi broke the kiss to bring his gaze up to Yami.

"Yami..",the smaller one paused."I wish you had a body of your own, a solid one. That way we could love each other in the real world."

"Yugi, I do have a solid body",the Pharaoh assured the little one,"But we have to use shadow magic to restore it and it's much too dangerous."he finally said, not wanting to put his angel in danger. He wanted to be with Yugi in the real world, but what if the dark magic he was about to use were to be harmful to Yugi?

"I'm willing to take that risk. Together we've been through a lot of danger, and this doesn't make much of a difference."Yugi responded. He was willing to face perils that could put his life in jeopardy to get the love he so very much desired.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? You could lose your body as well as your soul to the shadows."Yami exhorted, explaining to Yugi what was to come if they were to fail in their pursuit to find and restore the Pharaoh's body.

"Yes we can do this if we work as a team, like we always do."Yugi replied, determined to do what it takes to make Yami his. A glint of deep passion began to glow in his eye, making it pointless for his darker half to argue with him.

/Very well then.../,Yami nodded once, somewhat glad that Yugi agreed to go through with what was about to be more danger that they normally faced with his friends being there with them. This time they didn't have the re-enforcement of allies, making things a lot more risky as well as intimate.

/Now close your eyes and concentrate./,he instructed, before descending back into the millennium puzzle.

Yugi did as he was told, his eyes feathering closed and his soul descending into the puzzle with Yami's, leaving his body dormant and semi unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note_<strong>

_And that's chapter one for you. This story is to be continued so you can come back and find chapter two in a week or so. Please favorite and review..._


	2. The Quest Begins

Yugi's spirit laid on the bed in his soul room. His eyes shot open to realize he was now in the millennium puzzle.

"Huh?", he gasped out of slight befuddlement.

/Yami must have brought me here./,He thought, wiping the sleepies from his eyes.

Yugi hopped off the bed and crossed the room. Upon walking he noticed that there was a sparse amount of toys remaining in the room, compared to the vast many he had five years reached the door, slowly turning the knob as if the other side was unknown. The door creaked ominously as he ever so slowly opened it.

Upon opening the door, Yugi found Yami standing at his own door.

"Come Yugi",the Pharaoh gestured. He smiled warmly as the boy strolled over to him. Their eyes met, causing both teens to blush slightly.

"Are you ready, my love?" Yami whispered to Yugi,pulling his little one into an embrace, gently gripping him and resting his head on Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi nodded once, humming shortly in agreement.

"Very well then..", Yami responded, pulling back from Yugi to open the door of his soul room.

/After you./,he indicated with his transparent hand, giving Yugi permission to enter. Yugi nodded before going in, Yami following behind his little one, shutting the door behind them.

The sound of the door slamming echoed throughout the infinite hall of the Pharaoh's ancient sanctuary. Yugi looked around the room, seeing the countless amount of doors that possibly lead to just as many at the other end of each.

/Yami, how are we supposed to find you in here? It could take years!/,Yugi mentally commented.

To his surprise, his darker half didn't seem to be phased by the idea of taking an eternity to find himself. In fact, when the thought finally dawned on him, it made him let out a hearty chuckle.

/At least we'll be together./,he teased.

"Yami, that's not funny…",Yugi pouted, turning around to face the taller teen, just to realize the elder one was no longer there.

"Yami?", he called, worried that the other had been serious about staying in the puzzle forever. "Where are you?",he asked, his voice jumping two octaves higher than normal. He waited for an answer, but only heard the echo of his lone voice.

Again, that same laugh. His dark's chuckle sent chills down his spine. He was hearing it both out loud and through their mind link. It's as if the Pharaoh intended to taunt him by doing so.

"You have to look for me, little one…",Yami's voice came out warm and sultry, in attempt to tease the smaller teen even more.

"Find you?! I don't even know where the hell I am!", Yugi cried out.

/Keep your side of the mind link open and concentrate on your emotions. They will lead you to me./,Yami advised over the mind link.

/Ok, I'll try.../,Yugi responded before he closed his eyes and tried to focus on his current feelings.

He was a little stressed because he couldn't find Yami. He was also somewhat irritated by Yami's teasing. At the same time Yugi found the other's taunting quite enticing. Part of him found it …. sexy. Yami laughed at Yugi's last thought, resulting in the in the other tearing his eyes open.

/Damn it… he probably heard that./,Yugi mumbled in his mind, his face turning crimson.

/Don't mind me Yugi. Just focus on what you're feeling./ The pharaoh purred through the mind link, occasionally growling softly to let his light know he was still there.

Yugi let his eyes feather closed and brought his attention to the sound of Yami's voice. /Lead the way Yami. Guide me to where you are./

As he localized his attention to the pharaoh's purs and growls, they began to intensify, making him slightly shake in his spot.

"Yugi, can you feel my presence?", the pharaoh quietly asked out loud.

/Y-Yes.../,Yugi responded, his voice quaking from the intense connection of their mind link.

Then suddenly, an image began to form from the darkness that had inhabited the back of Yugi's eyelids. It was fist perceived as a shadow, than it developed into a familiar figure. It was Yami.

To the teen's surprise the figure was shirtless and his eyes were filled with obvious lust.

/Open your eyes love.../,Yami whispered.

Yugi slowly opened your eyes to see the same image that he saw moments ago. His blush darkened when the figure gestured in a come here motion.

The boy found himself walking towards the imaginary figure in an almost trance like state. "Follow me." the figure purred. Yugi corresponded by letting the "shirtless Yami" guide him to his darker half.

The figure lead him to a door. The door was inscribed with the millenium insignia. When he turned around, the figure had disappeared.

/I hope he's behind the door and not toying with me./,he thought before opening the door and entering the chamber.

"Yami?",he called, looking around the room at the stone tablets of the shadow monsters.

/Now, why would you lead me here?/,he inquired.

"Because the shadow monsters are a key part in our endeavor,Yugi",The pharaoh retorted out loud, approaching his light with a warm smile.

Yugi beamed at the sight of his Yami, but was disappointed that he had his shirt on, unlike his identical and imaginary counterpart that guided him to their setting.

/I take it that you enjoyed your walk over here.../,Yami chuckled.

/Yes, but never mind that. How is the shadow game going to help us get your body back?/, Yugi replied trying to change the subject.

"They have knowledge of my ancient whereabouts. Perhaps they know where my body is", Yami responded

"Who are you going to ask?",Yugi asked, curious to know which one of the monsters the Pharaoh would choose.

"Well… the dark magician has never failed us, so maybe we should ask him.",Yami advised.

"Come with me".

Yugi did as he was told, following the pharaoh, walking along side him to the stone tablet of the dark magician.

Upon approaching the ancient tablet, it's stone began to glow blindingly bright. From the light, the dark magician emerged with his arm crossed and dark magic scepter in his hand.

"Greetings pharaoh. How may I assist you?",He asked, kneeling at Yami's feet.

"I need to restore my body to it's former glory and I need your wisdom to help us do so.",Yami put forth.

"Is there anyway you can help us?",Yugi asked, moving in closer to Yami.

"The restoration of a body is a secret beyond the statues of Pharaoh, King Yami. That power is derived from the Egyptian Gods themselves. In order to obtain this power, yourself, you'll have to unlock the secret through a series of riddles and trials.",The dark magician stated.

"Riddles and trials?",Yami questioned a slightly confused look on his face.

"Yes, and I'll be the first to riddle you.", the dark magician replied as he raised his dark magic scepter in the air. It shone a dark purple producing a dim orb of light. The orb the morphed into an ancient scroll, hovering in the air. Yami took it from it's place and unrolled it to see that it was written in hieroglyphs

"I'll have to read each one we find Yugi. They are ancient texts that are illegible to you",he informed his light, moving on to read the scroll.

"Ok, then I'll help you solve the riddle." Yugi responded.

Yami went on reading the characters inscribed on the papyrus. They read,

"If a body is what you seek, to the five brothers you must speak. They'll assist you in obtaining and object of importance. They are tricky, making you question their assurance. When together, their you cannot break their bond, crushing petty enemies just for fun."

"Five brothers, objects of importance?", Yugi wondered.

"And an unbreakable bond.",Yami added

"Do you know what this means Yami?

"No but we need to find out… and fast."

"Good luck pharaoh. I hope you are successful in your pursuit.", The dark magician said.

"Thank you.",Yami replied.

"And best of luck to you little one.",the mage finally said to Yugi receiving a nod gratitude before becoming the stone tablet as before.

"So what do we do now?", Yugi asked the elder one.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's note<em>**

_To be continued. See you for chapter three. Hopefully I'll upload it more quickly than this one..._


	3. Enter the Spirit of the Ring

"Well according to this riddle we have to find the five brothers and speak with them, and upon encountering them, they will assist us with the clues",Yami stated.

"However, this scroll also says they may not seem reliable, so we don't know if these brothers can really help us.",he warned.

"But what about the part that mentions an unbreakable bond?",Yugi asked, still not understanding what these brothers, and the object had to do with finding the Pharaoh's body.

"I don't know , but we have to find the five brothers first",Yami replied.

"We won't make any headway if we check the same places. Why don't we split up so we can find them faster?",Yugi suggested.

"But Yugi,",the former pharaoh uttered,"Inside the puzzle is dangerous and is equipped with a vast quantity of traps and misleading passages.I don't want you to get hurt."He hinted.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. We can communicate through our mind link, and You can guide me along a safe path.",Yugi assured the other.

"Ok then. Just be carefull. I don't want to lose you little one."Yami agreed to Yugi's plan, but didn't want him to leave just yet. He pulled the shorter boy into a warm embrace, hugging him gently and chastly kissing his forehead, receiving a blush from his younger counterpart.

"Just follow the path our mind link guides you to and you'll be fine."

Yugi nodded, hugging his Yami back before the both pulled away, splitting up to find the brothers.

/xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, outside of the millennium puzzle, in the physical world, Yugi's body remained inactive and dormant. The boy looked as if he was sleeping peacefully in his spot on the swing. He was the only one in the Domino City Park at that hour of the night, or so it seemed.

A shadow-like figure was creeping behind the trees nearby. It revealed itself when said figure stepped out under the streetlight. It was Bakura, the friendly Brit that Yugi came to know as a friend. He saw Yugi in the swing and walked over to him.

/Hm.. must've fallen asleep. I wonder why he hadn't head home if he was wiry./,He thought to himself.

/I should probably take him to my flat and call his grandfather to pick him up./he scooped Yugi into his arms and began to leave the park.

/That's right Bakura. Take him to our place, where no one can hear his screams of suffering!/,The boy's evil counterpart mind linked to the young Brit.

/xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugi's spirit walked down a dark corridor, assuming it was kept dark intentionally to conceal something. He was constantly looking behind him, afraid something would jump out and attack him.

/There's nothing waiting for you in the dark, Yugi. Be strong./,Yami cooed over their mind link, trying to ease his light's uneasiness and help him vanquish his fear of the dark.

/Just focus on my voice. Ignore the darkness./The taller teen purred.

Suddenly a booming thud echoed through the hall, receiving a startled jump from Yugi. Yami heard it from where he was but only responded by raising his eyebrows.

/Uh, Yami?/,Yugi called.

/Shh.. close your eyes and take a deep breath. Everything is going to be alright little one/

/What was that?/,Yugi asked, his transparent body trembling in his spot.

/Nothing, just relax../

/Ok, I'll try.../,Yugi closed his eyes and began taking deep breaths. Due to his shaken state his breaths were came out fast, almost hyperventilating.

/Yugi, can you hear me?/, his darker half asked

/Y-Yes./,he panted

/Calm down. Please, you're worrying me./,Yami gently put forth out of his concern for his little one.

/You're going to be fine./,he purred.

/Yami, I'm scared…./,Yugi whimpered.

/I know. Close your eyes. It'll make your forget about the darkness./,Yami instructed.

Yugi's eyes slowly feathered closed until they were shut completely. It was just as dark as the corridor he was in but this kind of darkness didn't bother him. He found it rather soothing and his panicked breathing began to slow down.

/You're doing great, love. Keep focusing on your breathing./,the pharaoh praised his lover over the mind link. He hummed through their connection in attempt to comfort Yugi even more.

Yugi's breath became more shallow with every second passing by. His transparent body had finally returned to its ground state, calm and not worried.

An image started to form behind his eyelids, this time emerging from an orb of light.

Why, it was his fantasy Yami. He had returned to guide him and, this time with the exclusion of pants. The figure stood in a pair of black satin boxers and the look in his eyes a mystery.

/Yami?!/, he panted, this time of slight excitement.

"Open your eyes",the figure purred.

/I hope he's not in a front of me like last time../Yugi whimpered in his boy opened his eyes and his imaginary Yami was right in front of him.

"We meet again little one….",The figure purred.

"Where are your pants?",Yugi asked nervously, his face turning a crimson color and his breaths picking up speed again.

"I don't know…. Where are they?",The image teased, his sultry voice lightly ringing in the shorter boy's ear. It moved in closer to Yugi, ghosting his hands over Yugi's clothed chest. He knew minor as his actions were, they were making Yugi melt and he made it worse by looking directly into the shorter teen's eyes.

Yugi looked back, his blush darkening as he saw the obvious desire in the other's eyes. He knew that this Yami wasn't real, but what he was doing felt real enough to make him involuntarily let out a groan and make his body tense up.

/Oh God… what is this?/, he panted to his real Yami

/It's to help you relax. It helped you find me last time./,Yami chucked./And by the looks of it, I think you're doing fine Yugi./

/xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bakura had made it back to his apartment with Yugi's body. He had set the boy's petite vessel on his bed to let him sleep comfortably. The young brit watched his friend slumber peacefully for several minutes until he remembered he had to make a call to return the teen home.

/Well, his grampa is probably sleeping and it couldn't take a herd of elephants to wake him, so I guess I'll have to call one of his friends./ he thought reaching for his phone on the nightstand.

/Damn it…. the millenium puzzle was about to be mine and this fool goes calling over company…./ the spirit within the millenium ring growled.

Bakura proceeded with the call. He called Joey, who happened to be spending the night over at Tristan's, playing video games at his place. Joey's phone rang loudly, a fast rap song blasting in his ear, causing Tristan to get take the lead in their game.

"Agh.. who could be calling at dis time?! I'm in da middle of shoot'n this guy's head off!",he hollered in rage.

"Calm down you maniac. I'll just pause the game..",Tristan responded pressing the pause button on his controller."Uh hello?",Joey answered the phone.

" 'Ello Joey.",Bakura called back.

/Aw crap. Not him…./,Joey's mind groaned, the look of fear on his face, eyes wide and mouth clenched shut. Seeing the look on Joey's face, Tristan thought it was best to ask who was on the other end of the line.

"Who is it Joe?",he asked.

Joey let out a gulp before answering shakily,"It's B-Bakura….",he mumbled.

"The evil one?"

"Shh….

"So uh. Bakura, why are you calling so late. Did something happen?",Joey asked still a little freaked out.

"I found Yugi in the park asleep and now he's here with me at my flat. His grampa is probably asleep, so I didn't bother to call him. Can you come over and pick him up?",he corresponded.

"What was Yugi doin' in da park at dis hour? Joey questioned, thinking that Bakura had fabricated the whole thing. After all he'd been sharing a brain with a professional thief for years. What was to say that he wasn't a liar who helped carry out the spirit's evil deeds?

"I don't know, but I found him asleep on one of the swings.",Bakura retorted,"Can you drive him home?"

"Sure thing..",Joey answered,"But there's one thing I need to ask ya. What were ya doing lurkin' around da park?"

"Just get over here quickly and call me when you get here. Some bampot broke my doorbell and it doesn't work.",Bakura instructed, flouting Joey's question and hanging up.

"So why did Bakura call. Is he having trouble containing that evil twin of his?",Tristan asked.

"Nah, he found Yugi sleeping in da park, brought 'em over to his place and now he want me to drive Yugi home.",Joey responded.

"I don't trust him though. I'm gonna text Tea` and tell her to meet us in front of his place just in case he tries anything funny."Joey texted Tea` , instructing her to wait in front of the apartment building downtown for them.

"What was Yugi doing at the park all by himself at this hour?",Tristan inquired.

"That's what I just asked Bakura ya nimrod!",Joey commented."Let's go.",he said shutting off the video game console and heading out the front door followed by Tristan. They got into his car and set out for Bakura's place downtown.

/xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why the hell did you call them?!",The spirit of the ring shouted at his light, transparent and by the other's side."Finally I get the chance to steal the millennium puzzle without needing to duel this stupid git and you go calling your foolish friends to return him home?"

"He's my friend Bakura, and I can't leave him to get hurt. Anyone could've found him where he was and decided to harm him."The brit responded to his evil counterpart.

"What's worse…",his dark paused,"Him getting hurt by a stranger or me hurting you for going against my intentions that I have my clear to you?",he tilted his transparent body to the side, bringing his gaze into the eyes of the young brit's. His eyes were glaring into the other's with darkness, wickedness and a hint of something else, Bakura found quite mysterious. An evil smile crept across the spirit's face, sparking fear in his light.

"Please don't hurt me. I haven't done anything.",Bakura pleaded, almost helplessly.

"You need to learn a lesson for disobeying me. Time for your punishment",The spirit chuckled sinisterly. putting emphasis on the word '_punishment'_.

He descended back into the millennium ring, pulling Bakura into the ancient item along with him.

Their minds were carried to a shadowy and eerie looking room inside the ring. There was nothing in the room except for a bed, nightstand, and a wall, hanging from it items, notably used for unimaginable torture.

/Oh dear, what could this nutter be planning to do to me?/,the young brit mumbled to himself in his mind

/Isn't it obvious? I'm going to put you in your place for being such and ill-mannered mortal and disobeying me./,his dark half purred in the other's ear, having heard his light's thought. He received a shudder from the teen and felt him trying to move away from him.

The dark spirit wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist, breathing his warm breath down his felt the boy squirm in protest, trying to break his grip and he chuckled evilly.

/You can't escape nancy-boy. I simply won't let you./

"Let me go you bastard. I haven't done anything wrong!",Bakura managed to yell at his evil counterpart, whose grip around his waist was getting stronger by the second.

"I'd like to see you try and get out of this little dilemma.."

"Just remember, Yugi's in the room. If he wakes up, him and the pharaoh will stop you",Bakura's voice strained, hardly able to breathe due to the spirit's strong grip around his stomach.

"The room…. haa!",the spirit cackled, "We're in ring now. That fool can't hear you scream in here. When he wakes up he'll think you passed out on the floor. And by the looks of it, I don't think he'll be waking up anytime soon…."

/Then I'm gonna have to try not to react to this demon's action, no matter what he does to me/,Bakura's mind commented to itself.

"The oh so sad fact of the matter is you can't!", the tomb robber growled shoving his weaker half onto the bed. Bakura let out a yelp as his head hit the headboard of the bed. He looked straight ahead to see his dark crawling up the end of the bed to settle between his legs.

"There's nothing you can do to avoid this. Now take your punishment like a man!",the spirit said.

"No I refuse. You can't make-",Bakura's protest was cut short when the spirit of the ring covered his mouth with his own. He licked the teen's bottom lip, before roughly biting it, drawing blood, which dripped down Bakura's chin.

Bakura let out a groan in slight pain, sending out his tongue, trying to push the tomb robber's away and lick up the blood trailing down his chin. Their tongues danced erratically as they fought a battle that Bakura lost.

The spirit kissed down the other's neck licking up the dripping blood.

"Agh!",Bakura moaned, turning his head to the side, which left his neck vulnerable. The evil Bakura sucked on the exposed skin, now grinding their hips together.

"Stop this at once,arsehole",Bakura panted, his face flushed feeling himself hardening.

"Not a chance… mmm",the spirit growled.

However the spirit of the ring stopped his ministrations abruptly. Had he stopped to have mercy on the young brit he was dominating… or had he stopped because the phone was ringing?

"Well, not exactly how I wanted to humiliate you but this will do…"he said.

Bakura's mind had been brought back to realitly, jumping from his dormant state on the ground to his picked up the phone on the nightstand

/Well, answer it, you nancy...?/, the spirit hissed.

Bakura pressed the button on the phone and held it up to his ear." 'Ello?",he answered, his breath still ragged from his previous activity.

"We're downstairs, Bakura. Can ya buzz us in?",Joey corresponded over the phone.

"Y-Yeah, sure thing.",Bakura panted walking over to the buzz-in box around the corner from his bedroom and pressing the button. Once they heard the buzz, Joey, Tristan and Tea` went through the door, walking up the stairs to the seventh floor.

/Ok you dolt, they're coming up the stairs and unless you're planning to embarrass yourself, I suggest pulling yourself together./ the spirit advised.

/Since when do you care about that?!/,Bakura spat back.

**Knock Knock!**

/Oh dear, they're here!/ he panted as rushed to answer the door. He opened it ever so slowly, hoping his excited state wasn't evident by his flushed face and the tent at the crotch of his jeans.

"Hey guys. Sorry I made you walk up all those stairs. The lift isn't working",he said panted his breaths refusing to let him catch it. His face was still flushed if anything it was redder than before.

"Woah, what happened to you Bakura?",Tristan asked in slight shock.

"Did we come at a bad time?",Tea` inquired noticing the little Bakura down below.

"I think it's best if we don't talk about it. Anyway Yugi's in my room. Follow me", Bakura responded, wanting to drop the subject. After all the three of them came to pick up Yugi, not question him on his sexual encounters with the spirit in his ring.

"I didn't know you were coming Tea`...",he said, only expecting Joey and Tristan whom in which he had spoke to and heard over the phone.

"Well, Joey did just text me to wait outside for them….",she replied sheepishly.

Bakura led the three to his bedroom, where Yugi was, his body remaining dormant there for the past hour."Yugi!",Tea` ran over to the bed,kneeling at the side of it with her elbows propped up and fists supporting her head.

"What happened to him?",she asked with concern. /Why is Yugi here. And why is Bakura acting so strange..?/her mind started jumping to conclusions of possible event that could've taken place a while ago.

" He's fine Tea`. He's just sleep'n",Joey assured her. "That's how I found him in the swing. Sleeping like a babe.",Bakura added,"So I brought him here.

"What was he doing there at this hour", Tea` questioned

"Ack, can people stop ask'n dat?!",Joey groaned,"It's obvious that something's not right!"

"What are you trying to say Joey?",Tristan asked

"What I'm trying to say is this is very unusual behavior for Yugi, even if he shares a mind with the pharaoh. I know my buddy. He'll go for a walk early in da morni'n but at eleven a'clock at night?!"Joey stated.

"Joey's right. People don't behave like unless there's something on their mind."Bakura said.

"So whaddaya think was on his mind…?",Joey asked, only to receive not answer but the silence of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's<strong> note-_ There are some British vocab in this chapter considering the fact that Bakura is British. Joey's Brooklyn accent is also imitated in this chapter.  
><em>

_`Ello-hello_

_Bampot- clumsy fool_

_nancy- feminine boy/man. It could also mean homosexual male  
><em>

_lift- elevator_

_flat- apratment_

_nutter- crazy person, someone with a few screws loose._

* * *

><p><em>da- the <em>

_dis- this_

_dat-that_

_ya-you_

_'n- ing _

_Well... see ya next chapter! TBC_


End file.
